Monofilament line or string is today very commonly used in many applications including as trimmer line and fishing line. Monofilament line is typically made of a polymer material including, for example, nylon, kevlar and plastic. Monofilament line exhibits exceptional strength and wear characteristics, and is relatively inexpensive. In view of these properties, monofilament line is difficult to cut, especially in larger diameters. Typically, the monofilament line is cut by pulling a knife into the line or by using a pair of scissors or snips. In either case, a significant force is required to force the cutting edge therethrough and cut the monofilament line. This is inconvenient and can be tiresome as well as dangerous, especially when the cutting process is often repeated such as when replacing the monofilament line in grass trimmers.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved process and tool whereby monofilament line can be cut more efficiently and easily.